


Chat got your tongue?

by Sunnywet



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I'll add more tags later :), Marichat, Marichat May
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 22:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14506689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnywet/pseuds/Sunnywet
Summary: MariChat May Challange 2018A series of short stories and shenanigans about Marinette and Chat Noir's building friendship, sweets and so much more.





	Chat got your tongue?

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: “You’re injured. Please stay the night. Please.”

All season have advantages and disadvantages. Summer, for example is good because of the lack of responsibilities – except, if you are a hero of Paris, lives above a bakery owned by your beloved parents, have serious dreams working in the fashion industry and to top if it: you have a lovely flower garden on your balcony.

The day started quite peacefully for Marinette. She helped out her Papa down the bakery’s kitchen; playfully bantering as ever up until her Maman appeared and scolded them about the more amount of flour in their hair than it have in the dough in front of them. To save the day and their running business Sabine separated the sheepishly grinning duo, ordering her daughter out for counter duties while she continued the preparation with Tom.

After the lunch rush her mother let Marinette upstairs to work on her portfolio she wanted to put together. The next will be their last year before university and she needed to collect together the absolute greatest of her designs if she wanted to continue her studies in fashion. While her kwami’s cheerfulness always helped, she was in the middle of a nervous breakdown when the screaming of Parisians was heard through the open windows of her room. Kwami and Choosen looked at each other, and a transformation later she was out to save the city once again.

It was after sunset when she was able to return to her room. After dropping the transformation, Tikki had a beeline for the box of cookies, while Marinette collapsed in her chair. With a happy but tired smile on her face she watched for a few minutes her little red friend munching on a chocolate chip cookie, before her gaze returned to the mess on her desk. With a sigh of defeat she accepted the fact that she won’t be able to work on it and instead she decided to have a nice bubble bath and a well-needed full night sleep. Tomorrow she will be more productive for sure. 

Marinette stood up and stretched, patted Tikki on her head as she passed by and was ready to descend from her room when her gaze fell on the spraying bottle. She stopped and stared at it for a few seconds. Considering her options and the order of tasks she want to do, she knew she can’t skip watering her flowers and also she will be too tired after the bath to do it. So, no matter how exhausted she was, she filled the bottle with water and climbed up to the balcony to her precious flowers.

She was halfway through the watering, quietly humming Jagged Stone’s latest hit when the certain cat-themed hero of Paris landed quietly behind her on the makeshift table. After almost five years of running around the rooftops of the city he gathered some impressive skills. The one he is most proud of is the way he moves around worthy his name sake. Landing softly in a quite unstable object without making any sound draw a smug smile on Chat Noir’s face before he crouched down and purred in low voice.

“Bonsoir, Purrincesse~”

Marinette on the other hand wasn’t prepared any sudden, unexpected noises; especially not after a stressful day as the day were. Without a second thought she spun around her heels and throw her spraying bottle in the direction of the noise.

Now, if you ask Chat Noir what is his second best skill he improved in his days of being a superhero, he’d definitely said it’s his incredibly fast reflexes. The very same reflexes what saved him and his Lady uncountable occasions during akuma attacks; helped him win a bunch of video games; and apparently can help him avoid getting hit in the middle of his face from unreasonably flying watering bottles.

He had no any time to think about his moves. The moment he saw Marinette spinning around and raising her hands in a throwing movement, he did his best to avoid the unpleasant collision. His legs moved almost unintentionally and he wanted to jump up and back – but he forgot to take into account one little detail:

The unstable, unfixed makeshift table under him.

While he successfully avoided being hit in the face he could not same himself from inelegantly flatting on the floor with a surprised yell and an itching pain in his backside.

“Sweet bread Chat Noir, all you all right?! Did you get hurt?” Marinette rushed around the overturned table and kneeled beside the fallen hero.

“Beside my rear side and my self-esteem?” asked Chat with a hand on his forehead.

“Even akumas can’t hurt your enormous ego, so I suppose you will survive this as well.” Marinette let out a relieved sigh. If her partner could joke around, he’ll be fine.

“I’m not sure about it Princess.” Chat opened one of his eyes to peak out to the girl. “I think it’s worse than it seems. I can’t feel my tail!”

Marinette’s eyebrows shot up and disappeared behind her bangs.

“You are being ridiculous. It’s only a belt, not a real tail.”

“It’s a magical belt-tail, for you to know, and it hurts very much.”

Chat put his other fist closed on his chest and made a show of biting in his lower lip as if he’s in unimaginable pain. Marinette just shook her head on his dramatics.

“Come on, Chat Noir. You are a superhero. I saw you fighting with akumas and taking massive hits without a blink in his eyes.”

“Well,” started Chat slowly. “The akumas usually doesn’t hurt my ego and reputation as well.”

Marinette rolled her eyes and let out a tired sigh.

“And what am I supposed to say now?” she asked and grabbed his hand from his chest and shoved him her best imitation of the hero’s famous kitten eyes. “’Oh great and amazing Chat Noir, you’re injured. Please stay the night! Please!’”

Chat’s eyes widened and his eyes slightly opened as he stared up at her.

For a short moment he played around in his head with the opportunity. His unreasonably huge bedroom in the painfully empty mansion did not hold anything for him to go back before it’s necessary. And the thought of staying with Marinette promised far more joy and warm than he thought before.

The two of them grew closer to each other in the last year and developed a close friendly relationship both in- and outside of his mask. Since Alya and Nino seriously dated the four of them spent more and more time together. As the more they spent in each other’s company the more of the tension disappeared, and nowadays the two of them had programs on their own, even without the couple in love.

Chat Noir also got closer to the young woman. They met once in a while during akuma attacks or he stopped by her balcony during his patrols, like he did this day as well.

But never before thought about the possibility to spend more time with her than the short friendly chat had they used to have.

“You don’t know how much I’d like to.” The whispered words escaped from his mouth before he could stop them.

His eyes grew even bigger in panic when he realized what he said. He abruptly stood and stepped away from the startled girl.

“Oh, hey, look at the time!” Chat nervously chuckled as he backed to the railing behind him. “I really should go now and I bet you want your beauty rest as well, not that you need it at all, just...” he trailed off and waved his hands around.

Marinette looked at him quizzically before the meaning of the meaning of his whispered words clicked in. 

“Chat?”

The hero stopped his fanatic movements and looked at her like a scared kitten. “Yes, Marinette?”

“Would you like to stay for a while? 

“Stay for a... You’d want me to stay?”

“Yeah, sure.” Still kneeling on the floor she smiled up at him warmly. “I’m not so tired at all and it would be awesome to have some company for a round or two of Ultimate Mecha Strike.”

For a few seconds Chat Noir did not say anything and it made Marinette anxious. Maybe it was a mistake to offer. She opened her mouth to apologise when Chat’s face lit up in a glad smile.

“That’d be really cool.” he said and his body visibly relaxed.

Marinette let out a relieved sigh and stood up to lead him to her trapdoor.

“This way then, M. Superhero.”

Chat let out a silent chuckle. “After you, Mlle. Fair Maiden.”

Marinette just rolled her eyes but led him to her room none-the-less. She will have plenty of time ask him about his statement any other night. This night will be about laughter and fun only.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this little story I wrote for MariChat May 2018.  
> All the drabbles took over one long story of Marinette and Chat Noir IN CHRONOLOGICAL ORDER.
> 
> English is not my native language, I'm a mere human and can make mistakes. I warmly welcome any help I can get. Feel free to leave a comment or visit me on Tumblr:  
> http://h-sunnywet-d.tumblr.com


End file.
